Volte Para Mim
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: "Antigamente nossos dias pareciam contados. Agora preciso tentar construir um futuro que não é mais apenas um sonho, mas eu não consigo sem você."


**Volte Para Mim**

Por Mary Ogawara

N/A: Depois de muito tempo, consegui desenvolver essa ideia. Se alguém ainda estiver disposto a ler, podemos ver no que vai dar. Vamos nessa.

 **Capítulo 01 – Perdão**

O sol do verão japonês era suficientemente caloroso embora continuasse a ser acolhedor, sem chegar a queimar a pele de forma desagradável. A areia branca aos seus pés dançava com o vento, fazendo piruetas efêmeras e seguindo adiante a cada nova corrente. O mar azul transmitia paz e segurança, com seu horizonte interminável e suas ondas que terminavam em borbulhas brancas ao beijarem a areia. Um dia perfeito, mas não mais perfeito do que os braços acolhedores que circulavam a cintura de Saori.

\- Que bom que você voltou para mim...

Os olhos verdes com suas pupilas dilatadas demoraram a encontrar no escuro alguma evidência de onde estavam. Uma cama familiar, seu quarto particular, os aposentos de Atena. Havia sido apenas um sonho, mais um de muitos que se repetiam aleatoriamente a cada noite, com uma coisa em comum: Seiya. Saori ergue-se de maneira a ficar sentada em sua cama, as pernas ainda cobertas pelo cobertor de tecido leve que ela usava para se proteger da noite fria da Grécia.

Já haviam cinco anos e os sonhos ainda continuavam. Eram como pesadelos, maltratando-a ao fazê-la pensar em situações que jamais aconteceriam, nem com ela como parceira, nem mesmo se ele buscasse outra. "Seiya jamais será capaz de ativo novamente. Jamais será capaz de compreender o que se passa ao seu redor. Sinto muito", era o que os demais Cavaleiros de Bronze, sua irmã Seika e ela mesma haviam ouvido de mais um de dezenas de médicos de todas as partes do mundo que foram contatados para tentar recuperar a saúde do Cavaleiro. Seiya jazia em um estado de coma profundo após a batalha de Hades, abrindo os olhos castanhos por reflexo durante o dia, mas sem enxergar coisa alguma. Ninguém.

De certa forma, os sonhos não eram completamente ruins. Eram sua única oportunidade de interagir com aquele que tinha sido seu mais fiel Cavaleiro, seu dedicado sonhador, e que continuava a ser o único homem que jamais teria seu amor como Saori, e não apenas Atena. Eram a única forma que lhe restava de sentir mais uma vez a segurança de seus braços e de ouvir sua voz. Saori tinha medo de esquecer aquela voz.

No entanto, naquela noite seria diferente. Cinco anos depois da batalha de Hades, cinco anos depois de ter buscado refúgio e esconderijo no Santuário, tudo estava prestes a mudar e Saori tinha grandes esperanças de que seria para o bem. Já era manhã no Japão, por conta do fuso horário, portanto não seria mais rude de sua parte telefonar para um velho amigo, Shun. Coisas precisavam ser ditas, não poderiam demorar mais um dia. Shiryu e Hyoga seriam avisados pessoalmente mais tarde.

Após desligar o telefone, Shun pegou sua carteira e as chaves de seu carro e dirigiu até chegar em um lugar bem familiar em frente ao mar, aonde tantas vezes ele e seus amigos, exceto seu irmão Ikki, haviam se reunido, entre uma batalha e outra, para assistir jogos de futebol na televisão e fingir que não eram mais nada além de jovens normais. Aonde por algumas horas podiam fingir que seus dias não estavam contados. Agora que um futuro começava a se tornar um privilégio palpável, aqueles dias pareciam ter se passado há uma eternidade.

As batidas de Shun na porta do pequeno apartamento próximo ao porto eram bem familiares, mesmo que desagradáveis, para o seu atual morador. Seu irmão era o único que se atrevia a visita-lo depois que Ikki havia deixado bem claro que desejava se afastar de todos e não ser perturbado a não ser na iminência de uma nova luta, mas as visitas de Shun eram sempre mais frequentes do que ele achava tolerável.

\- O que houve, Shun? Está precisando de ajuda novamente?

Ikki sabia que essas palavras não eram justas e cortariam seu irmão como espinhos, mas também sabia que ele não demonstraria se abalar.

\- Bom, desculpe incomodar, Ikki. Na verdade, estou aqui porque Saori me pediu.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa no Santuário? Não percebi nada de diferente ultimamente. – disse Ikki, referindo-se a qualquer perturbação em seu cosmo.

\- Não é nada desse tipo.

Shun caminhou até a grande janela com vista para o mar, no único quarto do apartamento, aonde havia seguido o irmão enquanto conversavam. Era difícil não pensar no antigo dono daquele lugar estando ali. Já fazia algum tempo que ele desconfiava que Ikki havia resolvido mudar-se para aquele local procurando penitência, e não apenas por ser conveniente, como ele havia afirmado uma vez, ao ser questionado pelos outros.

\- Saori quer tratar de outros assuntos conosco.

\- Que assuntos?

\- Ela não mencionou, e também achei melhor não perguntar. Acho que ela quer que sigamos em frente. Já fazem cinco anos. – Shun pensou novamente no quanto cinco anos iam parecer o tempo de toda uma vida na época daquela última batalha.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Eu não sei, Ikki, mas ela quer se encontrar conosco na Fundação daqui a 3 dias. Ela espera muito que você vá.

Ikki permaneceu em silêncio. Os fantasmas do passado eram tudo o que ele tentava evitar. Os sacrifícios feitos nas batalhas, as vidas perdidas ao longo do caminho, até mesmo a sua verdadeira origem. Ele olhou em volta de si por um momento. _Belo jeito de evitar os fantasmas_.

Depois que Shun se despediu, Ikki deitou-se em seu quarto, os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça. Que assuntos Saori teria para tratar depois de tanto tempo? Especialmente quando, durante a conversa anterior, Shun havia casualmente mencionado que o estado de Seiya continuava sem perspectiva alguma de melhora? Um sentimento familiar de ódio pelos outros e por si mesmo corria escaldante em suas veias naquele momento. Ao inferno com todos eles. Seria melhor se desaparecessem. Seria melhor se _todos_ desaparecessem.

Três dias depois, ainda sem entender porque, Ikki estava presente na sala de conferências da Fundação GRAAD, juntamente com todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze originais sobreviventes, incluindo Shiryu e Hyoga, agora Cavaleiros de Ouro de Libra e Aquário, respectivamente. A casa de Sagitário era a única a permanecer vazia depois de todos aqueles anos.

Saori respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de mover sua mão direita na direção da maçaneta que a levaria até a cadeira da ponta da grande mesa da sala de conferências da Fundação. Seu coração batia disparado, enquanto seu corpo inteiro formigava, um arrepio gélido percorrendo sua espinha. _Vamos por etapas_ , ela dizia para si mesma enquanto tentava encontrar forças para abrir a porta, cumprimentando a todos e tomando seu lugar como CEO na cabeceira da mesa.

\- Estou muito grata que quase todos puderam estar aqui, - ela referiu-se ao óbvio faltoso, sem citar seu nome, ou ela poderia desmoronar diante de todos os presentes – tem algumas coisas muito importantes que eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês. – e, ao consentimento dos outros, ela continuou – Desde cinco anos atrás, quando eu e parte de vocês estivemos no Olimpo, os deuses e eu estivemos discutindo a possibilidade de uma trégua.

\- Uma trégua? Por que não ficamos sabendo disso antes? – perguntou Shiryu, genuinamente preocupado a respeito do que aquilo significava.

\- Sim, Shiryu. Uma trégua. Peço perdão a todos pelo segredo, mas só recentemente chegamos a um acordo que beneficiasse a todos.

Saori respirou fundo mais uma vez, continuando a seguir:

\- Os deuses, que antes subestimavam o poder dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, perceberam que esta geração de Cavaleiros, mesmo com grandes perdas, ainda não havia sido derrotada uma única vez, nem mesmo na mais difícil das batalhas, nem mesmo no Olimpo, a sua casa. Eles se sentiram ameaçados e cogitaram a possibilidade de uniões entre si a fim de aniquilar vocês, Cavaleiros. Mas como historicamente sabemos, uniões entre meus irmãos não funcionam, na maioria das vezes. – ela quase sorriu, antes de continuar – Eu propus, então, uma trégua entre nós, e, após comprometimentos entra ambas as partes, chegamos a um acordo. Um pacto de paz que durará 250 anos.

Os rostos confusos dos Cavaleiros se dividiram entre alívio, surpresa, preocupação, tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo que seria difícil expressar em palavras. O silêncio de todos durou cerca de alguns minutos.

Poderiam voltar para seus locais de origem, talvez até procurar por parentes distantes. Poderiam dormir naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde a infância tenra, sem se preocupar na possibilidade de perderem as vidas no dia seguinte. Poderiam construir a vida que quisessem. Estavam livres.

Ikki se sentiu confuso. A situação na qual vivia, ainda que dolorosa, era familiar. Ikki não tinha certeza do que poderia fazer se ela mudasse. Hyoga imediatamente lembrou-se de longos cabelos loiros balançando de acordo com a direção das correntes do vento. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e da Rússia e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, teve vontade de voltar para aquele lugar, mas numa viagem breve, não para ficar. Shiryu lembrou-se de Shunrei, nos cinco picos antigos de Rozan, na China, com os olhos marejados em mais uma de suas despedidas, tentando ser forte e acalmar a criança de cabelos negros brincando inocente em seus braços, enquanto dizia até logo, mas se perguntava se ele realmente iria voltar. Mas essa lembrança se dissipou quando, sempre analisando as situações através do raciocínio lógico, o Cavaleiro de Libra recordou-se de uma parte específica da fala de Saori:

\- Comprometimentos? – ele indagou, quebrando o silêncio da sala.

\- O período de 250 anos vai permitir que vocês e seus descendentes tenham a chance de uma vida normal. Ao mesmo tempo, os deuses terão tempo para se recuperar sem se sentirem ameaçados. Não necessariamente uma nova guerra se iniciará no final do prazo, mas é uma possibilidade, e, por causa disso, o Santuário permanecerá como sempre foi, – ela olhou diretamente para Shiryu e Hyoga antes de proferir as próximas palavras – com todos aqueles que desejarem ficar, é claro. A partir de hoje, Shiryu e Hyoga, vocês não têm mais obrigação alguma como Cavaleiros de Ouro se não for das suas vontades. Vocês conquistaram, todo vocês, - ela se dirigiu aos demais presentes – o direito de viver vidas normais.

Os Cavaleiros sorriram enquanto diziam palavras de gratidão.

\- E você, Saori? Não esqueça de todos os sacrifícios que _você_ fez. – Shun perguntou, pois sabia que Saori havia, também, abdicado de uma vida normal e sabendo do quanto havia sido dolorido, especialmente para ela, o que havia acontecido com Seiya – Vai se permitir uma vida normal?

Saori olhou para ele com um sorriso triste no rosto, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

\- Eu não voltarei ao Santuário, Shun, pelo menos por enquanto. A partir de hoje, também estou me afastando do cargo de CEO da Fundação GRAAD.

\- O quê?! – Shun perguntou, assustado, pois nos últimos anos havia se aproximado dos trabalhos da Fundação, não conseguindo imaginá-la sem Saori.

\- Obrigada pelo seu apoio durante esses anos, Shun, e espero que todos os outros que desejarem façam parte desse lugar, afinal, os 60% de ações que me pertenciam como herança do meu avô agora foram divididos igualmente entre vocês.

Antes perplexo, agora Shun entendia porque, há cerca de 3 anos atrás, Saori havia buscado em várias partes do mundo as certidões de nascimento dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, documentos que provavam seu parentesco de sangue com Mitsumasa Kido.

\- Todos os imóveis e investimentos também serão divididos de acordo com a conveniência e opinião de vocês, exceto a mansão Kido, que se tornou há algum tempo a sede do orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

\- Saori, por que isso agora? – perguntou Jabu, visivelmente preocupado com ela – Parece um testamento...

Saori sorriu levemente.

\- Não se preocupem comigo, não estou fazendo isso por qualquer outro motivo que não seja porque é a coisa certa a se faze direito legal de vocês – ela assegurou a todos, mas era apenas uma parte da verdade.

Saori esperava que após terem uma vida normal, talvez então os Cavaleiros de Bronze pudessem perdoá-la por tudo o que a sua existência havia lhes feito passar.

Depois que os advogados da Fundação assumiram a reunião e trataram dos pormenores com os Cavaleiros, Saori, já no final do dia, sozinha, no apartamento que havia se tornado sua nova residência sempre que estava em Tóquio, soltou um soluço preso na garganta desde o começo do dia, imaginando se um dia Seiya voltaria para ela e seria capaz de perdoá-la também.


End file.
